Ways To Confess Your Love
by Vongola-Decimo27
Summary: He opened his laptop and opened the internet, it opened at Google and Tsuna stared at it for a while 'Why don't I search for ways to confess my love for Hibari-san? Google now is available for everything' Tsuna thought happily. 1827.
1. Is There Any Way To Confess?

**Title:** Ways To Confess Your Love.

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** 1827 and maybe 8059 moments.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own! All characters belong to Amano Akira.

**Summary: **He opened his laptop and opened the internet, it opened at Google and Tsuna stared at it for a while 'Why don't I search for ways to confess my love for Hibari-san? Google now is available for everything' Tsuna thought happily.

**Warnings:** language, OCC and Bad Grammar etc.

..

..

..

Lexi: OMG I can't believe I posted this and here the readers of 'My Little Herbivore' are waiting for the second Chapter! 0.0

Hibari: Then why are you doing it Herbivore?

Lexi: Because this idea has been in my head since a long time and I just want to post it! BUT! Don't worry guys! I will Update my other Fanfic as soon as I write it in a decent way! ^^

Hibari: -Glare- Herbivore then why didn't you Update it before?

Lexi: Because I just finished my mid exams which btw I did good in! –Smile-

Hibari: It took you two days only to write that first chapter so why are yo-

Lexi: Hehehe~ Hibari lets stop talking and let the readers read!-Cover his mouth- ENJOY!

* * *

><p>It was past midnight in Namimori. The night was dark but it glowed beautifully because of the moonlight and stars. The gentle breeze was making lulling sounds of brushing against the leaves of trees. But, even so Namimori was so quiet and everything seems to be asleep after midnight. Wait everything? Apparently not.<p>

At the household of the Sawada family a 14 year old boy namely Sawada Tsunayoshi the Tenth boss of the Vongola mafia family laid on his bed thinking. While his tutor who is a baby Hitman was sleeping across the small bedroom in a small hammock while the others were asleep in their rooms.

Tsuna was thinking about his new crush. Yes that's right Tsuna got over his crush for Sasagawa Kyoko since he knew she was no more than a sister and a best friend to him but his new crush is none other than…Hibari Kyoya.

If anyone knew that he has a crush on Hibari Kyoya they would surely think he was joking or insane. Tsuna sees Hibari in a different way now. Of course Hibari is really handsome and many girls in his school likes Hibari but not dared to confess their love because they are all afraid to get bitten to death.

Tsuna sighed and turned in his bed to the right facing the wall. He didn't know how HE is going to confess to his crush. He closed his eyes hoping to get some sleep before Reborn wakes him up with 'Vongola-waking-up-style' which he never found it pleasant but rather painful.

Tsuna turned in his bed agine to the left and opened his eyes to look at the window. He was like this for a couple of minutes then he started thinking about sitting on the internet on his laptop because apparently he isn't going to sleep and he was getting board.

He sat up on bed then; He stood up and went to his study table and grabbed his laptop then went back and sat on his bed.

He opened his laptop and opened the internet, it opened at Google and Tsuna stared at it for a while 'Why don't I search for ways to confess my love for Hibari-san? Google now is available for everything!' He thought happily and wrote what he wanted to search for.

Tsuna almost beamed (if it wasn't for Reborn sleeping) when he opened the web and found what he was looking for. The title was 'How to confess your love: How to tell him that you love him'. He strolled down the page and read the first way.

**The old fashion way**: _Call, blurt it out, and hang up._

_Alternately: Call, don't talk and dedicate play their favorite song._

_This seems kind of stupid, but romantic! You may look like a coward, and they won't be 100% sure it's you, but it's enough to get their attention._

Tsuna thought about it **'**It won't be any use to call and say it then hang it up! It will be rude. Maybe I can try to call and play Hibari-san's favourite song. YES! I hope it would work!**'** so he decided to do it in the morning at school and so he can get to see Hibari's reaction.

Tsuna smiled and went back to sleep.

..

..

..

End Of Chapter 00.

* * *

><p>Lexi: Wow! I hope somebody reads it!<p>

Hibari: Hmpf.

Lexi: Now Hibari you know what to say right?

Hibari: -Glare daggers at her-

Lexi: pleeeease? –Begging eyes-

Hibari: Tch...Review Herbivores.

Lexi: Aww! Thank you guys for reading! And please drop me a line about what you think!

Lexi and Hibari: Till next time. –Waves-


	2. The Old Fashion Way

**Title:** Ways To Confess Your Love.

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** 1827 and maybe 8059 moments.

**Words: **2,596 (Without A/N's and additions) 3,380 (The whole page with everything)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own! All characters belong to Amano Akira

**Summary: **He opened his laptop and opened the internet, it opened at Google and Tsuna stared at it for a while 'Why don't I search for ways to confess my love for Hibari-san? Google now is available for everything' Tsuna thought happily.

**Warnings:** language, OCC and Bad Grammar etc.

..

..

..

Replay for your reviews:

**MoeMoeDaisuki:**I love 1827 the most! I wasn't sure about trying to writing since I thought I sucked but I did so why don't you? =)

**lovepikachu12****: **You're welcome! :D and I will try as much as possible to make Tsuna stay in that character! ;)

**xXxAnimeFanatic18xXx****: **Thanks! :)

**shinnifura-chan****: **Hahaha! Guess you don't have to after all! :3

**Ootori Haruhi****: **OMG! You sang a song to him or did you just call, said it and then hanged up? Even so, I have to admit that was very brave! :) And I will try to make longer chapters!

**sTrAwbErRi009****: I will try to make it longer for you guys to read! But Thanks for reading! And glad you liked it! ^^**

**tanteigirl69****: **Oh my! You totally saw through me! It's like you read my mind ^^' I liked it very much! Thank you so very much! You're the best! XD

**Smiling Moon****: **I think that 1827 fics are kinda of left out too. ~.~ BUT! I am glad I post this fanfic and your welcome! =) I always miss up with that stupid word (again) Gosh I am so stupid, stupid, stupid! Anyway, thanks for pointing it out I should fix it right away! ^^

**Airi Amamiya****: **Right! You found out the song without reading this chapter so congratulations! XD Seriously Hibari sure has weird tastes but I still love him the best! BTW I totally am going to read your story cuz it sounds interesting~ oh and I loved you picture!

**Lilspring****:** Hahaha I think most people wouldn't want to confess like that! So just stick around and maybe, you'll find a way that you would like to confess with! XD

..

..

..

Lexi:OMG so many reviews for a first chapter! I am soooo happy! –Dance around-

Hibari: -Glare- Herbivore stop it, you are giving me a headache with you spinning.

Lexi: Hehehe~ I just want to thank all of those who added this fanfic to their Alert, favorite and also read this story! –Smile-

Hibari: -Roll his eyes-

Lexi: Please don't kill me for this chapter! –Grin nervously-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

_The old fashion way__: Call, blurt it out, and hang up._

_Alternately: Call, don't talk and dedicate play their favorite song._

_This seems kind of stupid, but romantic! You may look like a coward, and they won't be 100% sure it's you, but it's enough to get their attention._

_Tsuna thought about it __**'**__It won't be any use to call and say it then hang it up! It will be rude. Maybe I can try to call and play Hibari-san's favorite song. YES! I hope it would work!__**'**__ so he decided to do it in the morning at school and so he can get to see Hibari's reaction._

_Tsuna smiled and went back to sleep._

* * *

><p>Tsuna woke up earlier than usual. He woke up 2 hours early before the school today. He always gets woken up 10 minutes before the bell rings by Reborn and makes a dash to school. Well not today. He jumped out of bed (Literally XD) and made his way to the bathroom. He washed his face with soap and then brushed his teeth's two times.<p>

He got out of the bathroom and went to his closet t search for his uniform; He then found it and took it out of the hanger. He slipped on his black pants while trying not to accidently trip on his own feet, put on his white shirt and tied his red necktie. He struggled while putting on his blue blazer but, he managed and then he wore his white socks.

Tsuna stood in front of the long mirror which he had behind his closet door and looked at himself. He loosened the tie. He tried to take a brush to make his chestnut spiky brown hair that stuck up to get at least a little bit down but, whatever he did it won't go down won't it? Apparently so, after trying for two more minutes he gave up and went downstairs.

Tsuna was greeted by the sight of his humming mother who was cooking.

"Ohayo kaa-san!" Tsuna greeted his mom and sat on his chair waiting for his mother to give him his breakfast, he was rather hungry.

"Oh my! Tsu-kun Ohayo! Why are you up this early? Did Reborn-kun wake you up?" Nana asked her son while preparing the table with plates and food.

"Oh um, I just have so business to do in school! Oh and Reborn didn't wake me up…" Tsuna thoughts trailed off as he remembered why he woke up so early. He blushed at the idea of trying to confess his love to Hibari. He jolted in surprise when he heard his mother squeal. Did she find out?

"My Tsu-kun is all grown up!" Nana said hugging Tsuna who felt his soul leaving his body as he thought that his mother knew about what he is up to.

"You don't need me or Reborn-kun to wake you up anymore! You are getting grown up just like papa!" Tsuna's mother said while giggling and daydreaming about her husband.

On the other hand, Tsuna twitched; He is never going to be like his stupid father. Not in a million years.

After few minutes of waiting for food, Nana put Tsuna's plate that was full of food in front of him. Tsuna licked his lips. It looked delicious. And he was up so early which meant no Lambo or Reborn trying to steal his food. He smiled.

"Itadakimasu!" Tsuna said and took his first bite of his breakfast. He turned his head to look at the clock on the wall. There is an hour and a half before the bell ring. Good, he still has some time left.

Tsuna turned his head back to his plate only to gasp as he saw it empty. He looked to his front and saw Reborn laying on the table his head resting on one of his hand while the other was holding his chopsticks that held the last piece of his breakfast.

"Reborn! Don't steal others food!" Tsuna yelled as he saw Reborn eating the last piece in front of him.

"Dame-Tsuna it's your fault for leaving it out in the open." Reborn mused out with an innocent face.

"I didn't leave it out in the open, I just turned my head for a second and then you ate it!" He said trying his best to look angry. And here goes his perfect morning! What else could make it worse?

"Gyahahaha! The great Lambo-san is here! Maman, Lambo-san wants lots and lots of breakfast! " Lambo said loudly bragging into the kitchen while laughing.

He had to ask didn't he? Of course this would make his perfect morning worse.

"Lambo! Don't yell! Be polite!" I-pin said trying to scold Lambo but, with no use.

"Maa maa, don't worry Lambo-kun, Tsu-kun. There is so much food left." Nana assured them and put in front of Tsuna a new full plate.

Tsuna dug in immediately so his food won't be eaten a second time. But, unfortunately he had to chock half way and drink two glass of water to calm himself down while ignoring what was Lambo saying about him and I-pin scolding him.

Tsuna looked at the clock again and saw he only had an hour before the bell ring.

"Hiiee!" He got up to his feet and left the rest of his food then made his way to put on his shoes. He found his shoes; he put them on extra checking that his shoelace was tied right so he won't trip.

"Baka-Tsuna what are you in a hurry for?" Reborn asked with a raised eyebrow. His student wouldn't get up from his sleep early on his own. And he would always whine about going to school. What's all this about?

"I have to go see Hibari-san!" He said without thinking, he stood up and grabbed his school bag and fixed his clothe one last time.

"Oh? And what about Gokudera and Yamamoto?" Reborn asked wondering why his student is going to see Hibari. Unless… Reborn smirked.

"Tell them I am sorry! I have to go without them!" He quickly bid his goodbye and went out of the house running.

While Tsuna was making his way to school, his thoughts started to go negative. What if Hibari ignore him? What if he doesn't even like him? The thought made him want to crawl in a hole.

He got back to reality and saw that he already made it to school. He looked around and saw there weren't many students. He looked around to search for Hibari but he didn't find him. He must be in the Reception room.

Tsuna made his way to the Reception room. With each step he took in the hallway the more he felt nervous and scared; He stopped as he arrived at the Reception room door. He wanted to flee, He can't do it! But-But..Hibari. He took a deep breath and smiled nervously.

_Knock Knock_

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyoya the leader of Namimori Middle School's Discipline Committee of Prefects was working on some paperwork. When he heard a knock on his door, He raised his eyebrow. No one dared to come here. Except maybe for Kusakabe his right-hand-man. The vice president seemed the only close person that can handle Hibari.<p>

"Come in." He gave the permission to whoever it was.

When the door opened slightly, he saw a mop of brown hair before slowly the face of Sawada Tsunayoshi showed. So it was the Herbivore. What was he doing here anyway? Did he want something?

"H-Hibari-san can I c-come in?" The Herbivore asked in a slightly trembling voice, and Hibari raised his eyebrow then he nodded with his expressionless face.

Tsuna entered the Reception room and closed the door behind him. He stood there looking at Hibari with a blush. While Hibari looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall, then he looked back at Tsuna.

"For someone who is always late you surprisingly came early." Hibari said with a small smirk when he saw Tsuna's face get redder. '_The Herbivore is so fun to tease, I wonder what he wants.' _He thought.

Tsuna started to tremble and was biting his lower pink lip; His face is getting redder and redder by the second. He started to play with the hem of his blazer. '_The herbivore looks cute when he is nervous' _Hibari thought. Then, he frowned at that thought. How dare that Herbivore infect his mind with such a thing? _Cute? _What the hell is he thinking?

Hibari shook his head and glared at the Herbivore who was still in the same position.

"...What are you doing, herbivore?"

"Ehh, eto... Hibari-san...umm…" Tsuna started stuttering, avoiding the deathly glare the Disciplinary Committee chairman was giving him, and he looked at the floor as if begging it to help him.

"Five seconds to talk. No stuttering. Or I'll bite you to death." Hibari warned and was starting to get impatient.

"Hai!" Tsuna immediately blurted out, and finally looking up to meet the cold blue-gray eyes once again, his cheeks burning red. _'It's now or never'_ he thought, finally making up his mind and nodding to himself while gathering courage. Tsuna inhaled as much air as his lungs could handle, before opening his mouth...

"Midori tanabiku Namimori no  
>Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii<br>Itsumo kawaranu  
>Sukoyaka kenage<br>Aah, tomo ni utaou  
>Namimori chuu"<p>

Tsuna started to sing softly, he managed to sing without shuttering. On the other hand, Hibari eyes widened, he was pretty much surprised but he didn't show it on his face. _'Why is the Herbivore singing Nami chuu anthem…?' _He thought as the brunette continued singing.

"Asa tsuyu kagayaku Namimori no  
>Heihei bonbon nami de ii<br>Itsumo kiowanu  
>Sukoyaka kenage<br>Hahaa, tomo ni waraou  
>Namimori chuu"<p>

Tsuna saw that Hibari was staring at him, He felt a little reviled when he didn't beat him up or seem to get angry. By that, He found more courage and started smile cutely and sing with much more loving voice.

As for Hibari, He was silently hearing the Herbivore continuing to sing. He always liked Namimori chuu anthem but, he has to admit to himself it sounded better when the Herbivore is singing it.

"Kimi to boku to de Namimori no  
>Atarimae taru nami de ii<br>Itsumo issho ni  
>Sukoyaka kenage<br>Aah, tomo ni ayumou  
>Namimori chuu"<p>

Tsuna ended the song by lowering his gentle voice, He took a step forward still smiling cutely, Eyes glowing but, his voice started to get nervous again.

He did it! Nothing could ruin the moment now. The only thing that's left to is…

"H-Hibari-san I l-love y-y—"

_**BANG!**_

"JYUUDAIME!" Gokudera Hayato knocked down the door of the Reception room; He ran straight to Tsuna and held his shoulder.

"Jyuudaime! Are you hurt? Did that bastard did anything to you?" Gokudera asked in a loud and panicked voice while shaking Tsuna.

"Y-yes Gokudera-kun, I am perfectly fine." Tsuna assured him while sweat dropping.

"Maa maa, See I told you Gokudera, Tsuna will be okay, Hibari didn't do anything to him." Said the carefree Yamamoto Takashi as stepped on the knocked down door and entered.

"Shut up, you baseball-idiot! How could anyone be safe around that bastard?" Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto.

"G-Guys please s-sto—" Tsuna said trying to stop the one-sided argument from staring but was interrupted when felt the air getting dark, he turned around to look at Hibari.

"For crowding around, and breaking school property, I will bite you to death." Hibari said with venom dripping with each word. He took out his Tonfa and gripped them tightly.

"Tch! You want to fight bastard? Bring it on!" Gokudera said and he took out his dynamites.

"Hiiiiiieeeee! N-No s—" Tsuna was again trying to stop this from happening but, was interrupted by Yamamoto's laugh.

"Hahaha! Gokudera is never out of fireworks, isn't he?" Yamamoto said while scratching the back of his head.

"These are dynamites not fireworks, you baseball-nut!" Gokudera yelled and Yamamoto angrily.

Hibari couldn't handle it anymore. These Herbivores are giving him a head at first thing in the morning; they also dared to break school property. He is not going to let them off the hook.

"Noisy Herbivores." Hibari said and hit all three boys in the head. He scoffed when they all fell on the floor Unconscious. He looked at the Herbivore Sawada Tsunayoshi and frowned. What was the Herbivore trying to tell him before the other two showed up?

He thought about it and couldn't find what could possibly the brunette would tell him. He shrugged. Oh well if it was important the Herbivore will come back and tell him.

Hibari took one last look on the brunette's angelic face and shook his head. He is starting to have Herbivorous thoughts. He frowned and irritably called Kusakabe to come and take the Herbivores to the clinic.

* * *

><p>Tsuna eyes snapped open and he immediately sat up. He looked around; He saw that he was in the school's clinic. Gokudera and Yamamoto were here and awake.<p>

"Jyuudaime! You are awake!" Gokudera happily said.

"Gokudera-kun w-what happened…?" Tsuna asked looking confused.

"Ahaha! Don't you remember Tsuna? We were in the Reception room with Hibari and he…" Yamamoto continued but Tsuna didn't hear the rest as he remembered what happened on his own.

He sang to Hibari Namimori anthem song. He did it perfectly and it all went well but, it had to be interrupted by his friends who bragged into the room and made Hibari angry. He can't believe it! After all the trouble of managing to gather his courage, it all go waste! And he was so close to confess too!

"…!..Jyuudaime? Jyuudaime!" Gokudera's voice made Tsuna snap out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" He asked.

"We were calling you for a while Tsuna, are you alright" Yamamoto worriedly asked.

"A-ah I am fine!" _Not really_

"Gokudera-kun how did you know I was in the Reception room?" Tsuna asked wondering.

"When we got to your house Jyuudaime, you weren't there and Reborn-san told us you went to school early for that bastard!" Gokudera answered angrily as he remembered what Hibari did to his beloved Jyuudaime and him.

"Haha, when Gokudera heard the name Hibari he immediately made a run for school!" Yamamoto said with his goofy smile.

And so the one-sided argument started again though, Tsuna didn't try to stop it as his thoughts trailed off again.

If Reborn didn't tell them he was going to go see Hibari none of this would happen! Tsuna moaned and let his head fall back to the pillow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time skip till after school –At Dinner Time-<strong>_

Tsuna sighed as he dried his hair with the towel. He just finished taking his bath. Today was scored as a fail and he learned his lesson about never telling Reborn what he was up or he would regret it later.

Tsuna sighed again, He sat down on his bed with the towel on his shoulder.

He almost did it today. So the first way failed which leads to…He looked at his orange laptop which was placed on his studying desk.

Tsuna looked around the room checking if Reborn was here then, He remembered that Reborn is downstairs in the kitchen because it's already Dinner's time. He went and grabbed his laptop and opened that web again, He read the second way of how to confess his love and he swallowed hard as he read.

**The romantic way**:_ Give them a rose or a love letter, or draw something. _

_In other words, use your talents and make your statement as an artist. You can write something of your own, or copy a "I love you" quote or poem (you can find them after a brief search over the Web). You don't have to give them yourself. You can leave them in their desk, their pocket or outside their house. You can also send them flowers including a special dedication._

When he was done he closed his laptop, and put it back in its place, then he made his way out of the room to downstairs.

_Tomorrow is going to be a hard day._

..

..

..

End Of Chapter 01

* * *

><p>Lexi: God! That was a loooooong chapter! –Whines-<p>

Hibari: -Rise his eyebrow- The Herbivores asked for longer chapters and you agreed.

Lexi: Well yeah thanks for pointing that out –Glare-

Tsuna: But it only took you two days to write this chapter Lexi-chan.

Lexi: Where did you come from? –Wonders-

Hibari: It would have been taking one day or even few hours, if she didn't go to the net and read some fanfic's then watch Anime wh- -interrupted-

Lexi: HEY! I have a weakness! And Anime, Mangas and especially Fanfic are hard to resist! I can't go on a day without them! –Tries to argue-

Tsuna:…She's right she never went a day without going through them or she would _die_…

Hibari: -Snort- Weak Herbivore.

Lexi: It's my only weakness and if you guys keep this up I will stop writing this and the other Fanfic and never write another fanfic about you guys. –Threaten-

Tsuna: -Panicked- Okay! We are r-really sorry!

Hibari: -Frown- Hn. Fine.

Lexi: -Giggles- Now you know what both of you have to say right.

Tsuna and Hibari: -Nods-

Lexi: Well?

Tsuna: We want to remind you guys Lexi-chan doesn't own anything but this fanfic. –Smile cutely-

Hibari: Review Herbivores. –Smirks-

Lexi: That's right! Thanks for reading! –Smiles Happily-

Tsuna, Hibari and Lexi: Till next time, Goodbye! –Wave-


	3. The Romantic Way

**Title:** Ways To Confess Your Love.

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** 1827.

**Words: **6,141 (Without A/N's, review replay and other additions) 6,885 (The whole page with everything)

**Summary: **He opened his laptop and opened the internet, it opened at Google and Tsuna stared at it for a while 'Why don't I search for ways to confess my love for Hibari-san? Google now is available for everything' Tsuna thought happily.

**Warnings:** language, OCC and Bad Grammar etc.

..

..

..

**Replays to your reviews:**

**Rinatsu: **-Beams- I am really happy that you like my fanfic! Thank you so much! And thanks for reviewing!

**Firefox**: Oooh of course, I would know it's you lil' sis. I am glad that you are supporting me on writing this. You seriously need an account. –Sigh- Maybe I should make one for you and also, you know exactly why I can't write the other fanfic and well see ya later Ava.

**Emriel: **Who isn't addicted to 1827 is certainly crazy! Well in my opinion…anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**amu-chan-1: **Thanks! It means a lot coming from you! I know the chapters were short, but I hope this one makes up for previous ones.

**Rame-chan: **Hahaha, I am glad that you see this cute. Thanks for reviewing!

**assasin1827: **By all means go ahead; I would like first class tickets for that though! Thanks for reviewing!

**Ootori Haruhi: **No no no I intended on making the chapters longer! And this chapter is reeeeeaaally long at least for me and seriously? You forgot to write your name? Woa…Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**sTrAwbErRi009**: I seriously will never get tired from people telling they like my story! Hahaha! Thank you so much for reviewing, it means a lot!

**lovepikachu12: **Hibari meeting the TYL Tsuna? Why is that? –Curious- Btw thank for reviewing!

**Lilspring: Ahaha **yes Hibari Kyoya is going to have to deal with a lot of failed confession! Poor Tsunayoshi…I feel like I am evil. Anyway thanks for reviewing!

**animebaka14: **I hope you are ready to see more family members ruining Tsuna's chance of confessing! And I tried to make this chapter as long as possible!

**Thank you guys again so much for reading this and reviewing! It means a lot!**

..

..

..

Lexi: Hey everyone! I know what you all are thinking that after all this time, I updated now and why the hell that I even bothered. BUT I am really sorry for those who have been waiting for this chapter! I struggled so much to just post this! -Cries-

Tsuna: W-Why? Did you have trouble writing it? –Rubs her back-

Lexi: No writing it is easy. I was grounded for spending too much time on the internet. It's not fair! My father should have a better excuse than that! I didn't do anything wrong! –Angry-

Hibari: Want me to bite him to death? –Smirks evilly-

Lexi: -Shivers- Thanks but no thanks.

Tsuna: -Smiles cutely- Please forgive Lexi-chan. –Gives puppy eyes-

Lexi: Aww thanks Tsuna! –Hugs-

Hibari: The Herbivore doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. –Glares at Lexi hugging Tsuna-

Lexi: -Lets go of Tsuna- Hahaha…sorry Hibari. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I purposely made it longer to make up for the lateness.

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

The romantic way:_ Give them a rose or a love letter, or draw something. _

_In other words, use your talents and make your statement as an artist. You can write something of your own, or copy a "I love you" quote or poem (you can find them after a brief search over the Web). You don't have to give them yourself. You can leave them in their desk, their pocket or outside their house. You can also send them flowers including a special dedication._

* * *

><p>When Tsuna was done with his dinner, he got to his feet and thanked his mom, handing her his plate to wash. He then turned and was about to head to the living room when Reborn spoke.<p>

"You better go do your homework Dame-Tsuna."

"Reboooooorn, I don-" Tsuna whined, but made the mistake of looking at the little Hitman.

"What was that Dame-Tsuna?" The dangerous baby said with an evil gleam in his eyes that promised agonizing pain.

"N-Nothing!" Tsuna replied, he then made his way toward the stairs and gave an annoyed sighed.

"It better be done when I come up or else…" Reborn said with un-voiced threat that made the brunette yelp and start running up to his room.

"Maa maa, Reborn-kun surely know how to pump up Tsu-Kun's school sprit! I hope you would be able to help him with other things in his life too." Nana said happily with a smile.

"Of course, I would Maman." Reborn replied back with his own fake innocent smile. He then noticed Lambo trying to steal his food while he was looking away.

Now he can't let that happen right? Leon suddenly changed to a 100-wallet hammer that made a rough contact with Lambo's face.

"Gpyah!" _Poor Lambo._

* * *

><p>After an hour of struggling and guessing the answers of his homework, his mind drifted off thinking about the way to confess his love. It said that he could draw something, but what? He sweatdropped either way he can't even draw since he was no-good.<p>

He could write a love letter or a poem? Well it didn't seem so bad. He smiled maybe he could write a perfect one.

"Interesting the No-Good Tsuna wants to write a love letter? Who could it be for?" Tsuna turned around to see Reborn polishing his guns on his bed.

"R-Reborn! When did you get here?" Tsuna asked with a surprised look. Reborn sighed.

"Looks like you need more training Baka-Tsuna."

"Hiiiieee! No, this is hell!" Tsuna said and clutched his head in his hands.

"Who are you writing that letter to?" Reborn asked changing the subject while observing his student.

"F-For…" He blushed, how could he tell Reborn? _'Lie! Lying is the only way so that he won't ruin his plan or humiliate him like always!'_

"It's for Hibari isn't it?" the baby-like voice questioned him or more like was taunting.

"Mou! N-No, it's for…for Kyoko-chan!" The brown haired boy exclaimed while blushing more

"Say Hibari." The infant suddenly said.

"H-Hibari?" Tsuna said confused with his eyebrows furrowed, looking at his tutor. _'What is Reborn trying to do now?' _He questioned his mind.

"Now spell it 3 times."

"H-i-b-a-r-i, H-i-b-a-r-i, H-i-b-a-r-i" He did as told while thinking _'Is he trying to make me sound dumb? Well I am certainly not!'_

"Say it 4 more times"

"Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari." The brunette mentally smiled. _'Pffft, Is that how he is going to make me look dumb? Ha! I am not gonna lose to him!'_

"So who are you writing that letter to?" Reborn questioned again.

"Aha! Hibari!" Tsuna yelled happily, throwing his hands in the air. Then he blinked at Reborn's smirk. Didn't he just prove he wasn't dumb? He di- His Carmel eyes widened in realization and he covered his mouth in horror.

"Heh, Dame-Tsuna you should have known better by now that lying to me is never the solution." Reborn said while pulling down his fedora hat to hide his eyes.

"Fine, I-It is for Hibari-san." The boy gave up when he saw that there was no escape. _'What is Reborn going to now? Humiliate me? Make fun of me? Or worse BLACKMAIL ME?' _He mentally screamed at his last thought.

"Of course not Dame-Tsuna, I will gladly help you on this task." Reborn said grinning slyly at his pupil's thought. His student was really an open book.

"I-It's O-Okay Reborn, I could do it myself!" Tsuna squeaked while waving both his hand if front of his face to prove that

"Are you trying to say that my help is not required?" The infant asked his dark eyes narrowing from where he was standing on the ground in front of his student.

"Hiiee! N-No, I always need your help Reborn!" The brown haired boy almost yelled to save his poor life.

"Well then, what have you been thinking so far?" Reborn asked and jumped on the desk, in front of his student and sat down. He saw the thinking look on the brunette face and waited patiently.

"I don't know, maybe this?" Tsuna asked and wrote down something on a paper, he then showed to Reborn who read the words.

_Hibari-san,_

_I love you._

_Sawada Tsunayoshi_

Reborn stared at the paper then, he looked at his student who was smiling. He felt a nerve twitched and Leon shifted into a fly swatter. He raised it and hit with it square in Tsuna's face who was obviously not expecting that.

"OW! Reborn! Why did you hit me with that thing?" Tsuna cried rubbing his now red throbbing nose.

"Dame-Tsuna is still a Dame-Tsuna." Reborn tsk-ed sounding troubled. He sighed and Leon shifted back to his original shape and crawled back on top of his master's hat.

"Hey! That does not explain the reason of why you did that!" A certain angry brunette yelled glaring at his so-called tutor. Too bad it looked more like a pout than a glare.

"You call that a love letter Dame-Tsuna? A love letter should express the feeling you have for that person and should contain the reason to why you love that person." Reborn explained to Tsuna who in return gaped at the little Hitman. Who knew Reborn knew some stuff about love? Is the world turning in the wrong way now?

"O-Okay fine, I will write another one." Tsuna said rubbing his temples to think of something, while Reborn resumed polishing his gun.

_5 minutes later…_

"UGH! I can't think of anything!" Tsuna yelled loudly running a hand through his hair and tugging at it. Reborn looked at his hopeless student and spoke.

"Do you want some help Dame-Tsuna?" _insert an evil tone here._

Tsuna looked at his tutor as if checking for warning signs. When he found none, he nodded his head slowly while blushing faintly.

"Good, it's time to test these new bullets." Reborn told the boy who had his eyes widened as Reborn showed him three bullets, one was pink, one was white and the other one was dark red.

"W-Wai-!" Tsuna tried to question, but it was already too late when he heard the sound of the trigger being pulled. He felt his body fall to the ground with a soft 'thud'.

Reborn watched as Tsuan fell from his chair to the ground and waited, he didn't have to wait too long when the bullet started taking affects and there was this strong light.

When the blinding light disappeared, Reborn noticed his student's hair got longer and it reached under his shoulders, it was lighter in color and less messy. He examined the body and noticed the major different now.

His student changed to a _girl_.

Reborn stared with slightly wide-eyed as his student's eyes fluttered open. He managed to notice that his student's eyes turned larger-doe caramel and now posses smaller and more plump pink looking lips. He- no she now had more girls like features.

Reborn stared at the brunette girl again. Yes he knew what the bullet would do, but he did think that Tsuna would temporarily change into a girl. Not that there was anything wrong with his student's appearance. No he— she looked dare he say really…cute.

The _girl_ stood up from the floor and looked at Reborn with her long lashes, and then she blinked several times while he shook his to clear his mind.

"Come on Dame-Tsuna write a letter to what you feel about Hibari," Reborn commanded and waved a blank paper in front of the _girl. _He is going to enjoy this; he already is tapping it with his Leon-camera for later blackmailing.

"Hai…" The girl said softly, again surprising the baby hitman with her voice. She sat back on the chair, grapped the pen and the paper then, started writing.

After few minutes the girl was done, she handed Reborn the letter which he looked at and read.

_Dear Hibari-san,_

You are my knight in shining armor. I wouldn't be where I am today, if it weren't for you reaching out and helping me. I will never forget you nor the things you have done for me.

_You are the "best" in my eyes and in my heart. I love every moment we share together and I love the small talks we share. I do hope one day, our relationship will grow into love. No matter whatever becomes of "us" I will always hold you in my heart. You are a life saver and a great friend._

Love always,

_Sawada Tsunayoshi_

"Hmm not bad, but let's see what else you could write." The infant said as he put out another paper in front of the girl.

The brunette girl silently nodded her head in understanding and then she started writing another one. After some time she handed Reborn the other letter.

_To: Hibari Kyoya._

_I used to dream of eyes so steel blue  
>And loving arms to hold me.<br>I used to dream of heroic knight  
>And how gracious they would be.<em>

_I used to dream of how I wouldn't settle  
>For anything less than best.<br>I used to dream of how he would majestically  
>Lay all fears to rest.<em>

_I used to dream of fairy tales,  
>How wondrous would they be<br>I used to dream of story books  
>All patterned after me.<em>

_I used to dream of a lot of things,  
>But the moment I met you,<br>I immediately stopped dreaming,  
>Because all of my dreams came true.<em>

_Signature,_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi… _

"No, it's too poetic." Reborn objected while shaking his head and handing her another new sheet of paper, the girl sighed and started thinking for a while.

When she was done she handed over the paper to the small out-stretched hands of the baby hitman.

_Dear Hibari-san,_

_I just love you because I do. I can't change it. It's not my choice. I wish I can tell you, but that's how love is. I can't say a word about you. I wish you didn't make it so difficult for both. There are things I wish I could tell you. There are many things I need tell you, but I can't find the way. I can't find you. Your way of looking life is different from mine. I can't change it. Its not my choice. I wish I you would give me the chance. I can't forget about you._

_Love,_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi_

"No, this won't do too, it sounds too desperate." Reborn decided as the girl started to work on another…

…_3 hours later…_

It was already near midnight and after the many fails of writing the perfect love letter, Tsuna was starting to get really sleep. She looked around her room saw all the crumbled countless letters she wrote on the floor. She sighed then looked at Reborn who was sitting on her bed petting Leon.

She sighed again and returned to look at what she was writing, her eye lids dropped, but she snapped them open and continued on writing.

When she was done, she sleepily and wobbly walked to where Reborn was sitting on her bed. She handed him the last letter she could write and Reborn took the letter from her, he then read it.

When he was done, Reborn stared again at the letter; he can't believe his student Dame-Tsuna wrote something like this, it was impossible but…, he then looked at his student who already was sleeping softly on the bed with a peaceful expression.

"Good job Tsuna." Reborn said with a proud grin, he then jumped off the bed and changed into his sleeping clothes. He went and closed the lights then; he jumped into his small hammock and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Oi Dame-Tsuna, wake up!" Reborn snapped as glared at his student who only shifted in his bed in reply. "I said wake up!" he repeated before kicking the sleeping brunette right on the head. Tsuna moaned in pain as he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes.<p>

"W-what was that for?" He said sleepily as he looked at the small alarm clock on his side table. "It's only 6 am! Why'd you wake me up?" He complained as he eyed his bed. Reborn frowned before kicking the boy the second time.

"Don't even think about it." A certain baby warned.

"Reboooorn its waaay too early. School doesn't start till 8!" Another certain brunette complained.

"Stop acting like a kid and get up or have you forgot what you planned to do before going to school?"

"I don't care. I'm going back to sleep s—"The brunette protested as he fell down back on his pillow and closed his eyes to drift back to sleep.

"You can either go back to sleep or go to the shops as you planned, your choice Dame-Tsuna." Reborn smirked in amusement as he saw his student's eyes snap open. He jumped out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom while grapping his uniform and hairbrush.

Reborn shook his head and walked out of the room heading downstairs for breakfast. When he entered the kitchen he saw I-pin chasing after that stupid cow for some reason. He jumped to the chair and waited patiently for his student to finish. It wasn't until 10 minutes later did he emerge back out in the kitchen, fully dressed in uniform and looking ready to hit the road.

"Mhmm! Good morning Tsu-kun!" Tsuna's mother said sweetly while serving Reborn and him some breakfast.

"Good morning to you too Mom." Tsuna smiled and looked at his breakfast. He licked his lips and then he thanked for the food along side with everyone then, they started eating.

"So Dame-Tsuna you didn't forget that letter did you?" Reborn asked while looking at his student in question. Said student stopped eating trying to remember what happened last night, he tried remembering but couldn't, his eyebrows furrowed. Strange, wha—

"The letter you wrote before going to sleep, idiot." Reborn said smoothly half-lying.

"Oh! Yeah, it's in the bag." Tsuna said with a smile as he continued eating his delicious breakfast.

"What are you going to buy in the shops anyway?" Reborn stopped eating and turned his full attention on the brunette who was wiping his mouth with a napkin.

Tsuna turned his head to Reborn and looked thoughtful for a second "Well I really don't know…it said I could also pick some flowers." He said while frowning and mentally laughing when he imagined the expression of Hibari with flowers in his hands.

"Well, there is a place if you want to buy flowers it's called Namimor Flower shop, it says to be the best flower shop in Namamori since it has lots kinds of flowers." Reborn said as he sipped his espresso calmly and started giving the direction to the shop.

"Thanks Reborn." His student gave one of his charming smiles to him that he swore he can see flowers in the background blooming. (**A/N:** Tsuna! There are your flowers! XD)

"Don't thank me Baka-Tsuna and by the way, you spent a lot of time on breakfast." Reborn pointed out to his student who screamed.

The brunette grapped his backpack and went to put on his shoes. He stood up and was about to open the door when something jumped on him. Making him go forward and bang his forehead hard against the door then fall backwards.

"OW!" Tsuna yelled out in pain when he sat. He rubbed his forehead slightly wincing when it hurt a lot. He turned to see what the thing that jumped on him was; He was sure it wasn't his clumsiness this time. Oh it was Lambo clinging to his arms in a tight grip.

"Tsuna, take Lambo-san with you!" The cow baby whined clinging to him in the arms like no tomorrow.

"I can't Lambo; I have to go to school!" Tsuna complained among the whines of Lambo. He didn't have time to deal with him.

"Liar, Tsuna is going to the shops! Take Lambo-san to the candy shop! Take me! Candy! Candy! CANDY!" Lambo wailed clinging more tightly when Tsuna tried pushing him off of him by bushing down on his afro hair.

"Lambo! Stop bothering Tsuna-san." I-pin scolded and grapped the annoying child by his tail then pulled him off Tsuna, thus making Lambo fall on top of her.

"Thanks I-pin!" Tsuna immediately made a run out of the door before Lambo could cling back to him and headed to Namimori Shopping Center.

* * *

><p>When he arrived at the shopping center he looked around to notice that not all the shops were open and also there aren't many people around too.<p>

He quietly looked around for the flower shop; it took about 10 minutes till he found it.

Tsuna looked up at the shop sign and sweatdropped. How could he miss it? The sign was printed in bold curvy letters that said 'Namimori Flower Shop!' He shook his head at his stupidity and walked toward the shop, hoping it was open.

He tried pushing the glass door and it opened. He went inside fidgeting nervously when he was met with silence.

"H-Hello?" Tsuna called out pleading in his mind that someone was there. Pleading that this will put extra points in confessing to his crush and pleading his crush would accept his love confession.

"What are you doing here? The shop does not open until 8 o'clock." A deep manly voice said sounding annoyed.

Tsuna gave a high-pitched 'Hiiee' and jumped in his spot from fright. He was so deep into his thoughts to notice the man who was in his late 20's sitting lazily behind the checking-out stand with his legs crossed and a book in his hands.

"I-I am s-so sor-sorry! I th-thought the shop w-was o-open!" Tsuna shuttered an apology to the man who raised his eyebrows and sighed.

"Well now that you know the shop is not open, you know where the door is." The man said rudely and turned his attention back to the book in his hands.

"U-um, I-I-I r-really n-need to buy s-some—" Tsuna started softly but was interrupted.

"Shop's closed, kid." The man cut without taking his eyes off the book.

"B-But, I r-really need t-to—"

"No." The man cut in again while turning the page of the book.

"P-please! I w-won't take s-s-so much o-of your ti—"

"Oh, you're still here?" The man drawled and Tsuna flinched back, he felt his shoulders slump and stared down on floor his eyes brimming with un-shed tears.

"I-I re-really thought that…I might get the chance of confessing to Hibari-san.." Tsuna whispered to himself un-aware that the man heard him.

"WHAT? You are confessing to THE Hibari Kyoya?" The man bellowed with shock scaring the hell out of the poor brunette who jumped in his place again.

"Hiieee! I—" Tsuna didn't get to say much when the man laughed and stood up with a beaming smile.

"Well that changes things! Why haven't you said so from the start?" The man asked with that smile as he opened the lights and curtains, then turned back to the brunette boy and put arm hand on his shoulders to lead him to a chair.

"I-I th-thought the sh-shop was c-closed!" Tsuna said confusingly as the man pushed him to the chair.

"Well not anymore kid so tell me are you really going to confess to that Hibari boy?" The man asked with a serious look.

Tsuna's eyes widened and he blushed darkly; he felt his blush spreading till his ears! How embarrassing! The man knew he was going to confess to Hibari-san! He interiorly cried but other than that he nodded his head shyly.

"That's great!" The man beamed at him again which only made Tsuna more confused.

"Wh-why?" Seeing the man's confused look, he continued. "W-Why did you ch-change your m-mind when you heard about m-me con-confessing to H-Hibari-san?"

"Ah! Well I think that Hibari could use a little of love and you seem to be perfect, I mean he would certainly accept a love confessing from a cute little kid like you" The man laughed at Tsuna's red face and continued.

"H-huh?"

"Who knows, he might soften up to other people too instead of 'biting them to death' for mere crowding!"

"A-ah yeah maybe…" Tsuna mumbled. _'C-cute? I am not cute!'_ He thought sulkily with a pout on his face.

"Well is there any specific flower you are looking for?" The man asked him with an encouraging smile. The entire rude and annoyed attitude disappearing.

"N-no.." Tsuna answered while shaking his head in a negative gesture.

"No worries, I am sure we will find that flower!" The man exclaimed and so they both started looking for the perfect flower…

_After 15 minutes…_

"W-Well what about this flower Yoshi-san.." Tsuna asked the man who told him to call him that while pointing to the red flowers that are 2 to 3 inches wide on 1- to 2-foot stems.

"Oh those flowers are called 'Carnation' the red ones of Carnation flowers means: admiration, my heart aches for you, friendship, pride, fascination." The man—Yoshi answered.

"A-and these?" Tsuna pointed to trumpet-shaped white flowers that are to a 6-inch diameter.

"Well those are 'Lily' flowers and they mean: Purity, modesty, virginity, majesty, it's heavenly to be with you. The white lily is linked to Juno, the queen of the gods in Roman mythology, by the story that while nursing her son Hercules, some excess milk fell from the sky creating the group of stars we call the Milky Way, and lilies were created from what milk fell to the earth. The Easter lily is also known as the symbol of the Virgin Mary." Yoshi answered with a smirk at the blushing brunette.

"Umm h-how does Yoshi-san knows s-so much about f-flowers?" Tsuna asked while continuing to look around.

"My little sister owns this shop; I am just taking over for her today. She used to tell me when I was a kid like you all about the flowers she knew. It was tad annoying, even thought I keep telling her to quit telling me. She never did and now I know about flowers as much as she does. All thanks to her." Yoshi said grumpily but Tsuna could hear the smile behind the grumpy tone.

Tsuna stopped when he saw a tall, tightly packed spike of six to eight blossoms open in sequence from the bottom. The 2- to 8-inch-wide florets are bloomed in one direction with sword shaped foliage on stems.

"Yoshi-san I want to take this flower..." Tsuna trailed off as he carefully picked up the purple flower.

"Hmm?" Yoshi turned and saw the flower the brunette was eyeing and grinned. "Ah the Gladiolus Flower. Nice catch, yes I think that will do."

"It's beautiful…" Tsuna said in an awe voice. "What does this flower mean?" He asked as he handed it to Yoshi.

"It means: Strength of character, remembrance, infatuation, splendid beauty, give me a break, I'm really sincere, flower of the Gladiators, admiration, tells recipients that they pierce the heart like a sword. Because the gladiolus has blade-shaped leaves, the name comes from the Latin word gladius which means sword." Yoshi answered as her searched for a ribbon.

"Really? That's great! It's the perfect flower!" Tsuna exclaimed happily with a wide smile and Yoshi grinned back at him.

"Sure it is..Oh umm unfortunately I only have these orange ribbons. Is that alright with you?" Yoshi asked worriedly as Tsuna nodded his happily. Orange is his favorite color.

Yoshi pulled out a scissor and turned his head to the younger male. "Do you want a letter attached to it?" He asked as Tsuna perked up with the smile never leaving his face and rummaged through his school bag. He then pulled out a letter and handed to Yoshi who continued to work.

When Yoshi was done he handed Tsuna the beautiful purple gladiolus flower. It had a letter attached to it that's tied with a bright orange ribbon. Tsuna smiled softly as he felt himself getting excited.

When he felt like he wanted to run into Hibari and give him the flower. He looked up. "How muc—?"

"Do not worry kid, it's on the house." Yoshi interrupted him with a shack of his head.

"No! I can't accep—" Tsuna objected when Yoshi rolled his eyes and started pushing Tsuna towards the door.

"Now I said it's on the house, you should get on going before the bell rings." Yoshi said as the other male looked up to him un-certain.

"But—"

"Go. Go confess your love to your crush and get together. If you want to repay me, promise me you will come here once you two get together on a date." Yoshi said grinning slyly and winked down on Tsuna who blushed and grinned back.

"I promise! Thank you so much Yoshi-san!" Tsuna said as he gave a polite bow and then turned away to head to Namimor Middle.

"You're welcome and good luck, kid!" Tsuna heard Yoshi call out, he look over his shoulder and flashed him an angelic smile then waved leaving behind a stunned Yoshi.

* * *

><p>Tsuna almost squealed like a girl as he came close to Nami-chuu. He checked his watch and saw it was 7 am an hour before the bell rings. That means there won't be many students and Hibari-san will most likely be standing by the school gates.<p>

He stopped walking and started at the purple flower in his hands then took a deep breath, feeling his heartbeat fastened and his cheeks burning slightly. He was confident just a minute ago! Why is he panicking now?

He sucked in a breath and straightened his back. He moved his legs to take another step, but suddenly he felt tiny arm circling around his neck and he choked all the while falling forward.

"TSUNAAAA!" He heard Lambo's voice as he tried to pull off his hands that were currently strangling him. He bit his lips fearing that flower in his right hand would be damaged.

"Dame-Tsuna lied! You went to the shop! Lambo-san saw you! Take Lambo-san to the candy shop!" Lambo whined unaware that Tsuna was starting to turn blue from the lack of air to his lungs.

"Lambo!" I-pin shouted as she jumped and aimed a kick to the cow-child to let go. It worked and the annoying cow was sent flying away.

Tsuna immediately checked if the flower wasn't damaged as soon as he calmed his breathing. He turned to check on Lambo when he heard loud sniffs but froze when; he felt a familiar dangerous aura.

"What is going on here?" Tsuna turned to see an annoyed looking Hibari Kyoya who had his arms crossed over his chest and seemed to be glaring at him.

"Hiiieee! Hi-Hibari-san!" Tsuna exclaimed fearfully as he stood up from the ground and hid the flower behind his back.

"For disturbing the peace of Namimori, I will bite you to death." Hibari said with his deep voice, he grinned as he closed in on Tsuna who 'Hiiee-ed' again.

When Hibari raised his tonfa ready to strike they both heard a loud cry and turned their heads at the direction.

"Wahhh! It hurts! G-Gotta-Stay-Clam! Wahhh!" Lambo cried as I-pin tried to calm him down with no use. Tsuna's eyes widened when he saw Lambo pull out some grenades and tried turning them on.

"No Lambo wait!" He knew it was no use to just call Lambo to stop so he ran to both the children not noticing he dropped the flower as it fell to the ground, its purple petals falling along.

Tsuna quickly picked up both Lambo and I-pin and held them close to him. He knew he can't get away from the explosion, but as long as he protected both of them it was alright.

He closed his eyes tightly waiting for the explosion to go off when he felt someone push him forward and away from the grenades. Then he was pushed to the ground with a firm warm body on top of him as he heard the explosions of the grenades.

When everything calmed down and the smoke cleared the body on top of him got off. Tsuna quickly sat checking if Lambo and I-pin who were alright. He sighed in relief when he saw them uninjured just slightly shaken.

He turned back to thank the person who saved them, but froze in surprise when he saw Hibari dusting off his jacket and then hanging it on his shoulders as usual.

Hibari eyes followed the damage and then ever so slightly his pretty blue-steeled eyes focused on him.

'_P-Pretty? What am I thinking at a time like this?_' He screamed at his thought.

"Eeep! Hibari-san I am so sorry!" Tsuna apologized and gave a bow with Lambo and I-pin both still in his arms.

"For…" Hibari started and Tsuna looked up at Hibari in confusion as he continued. "For disturbing the peace and damaging public property, I will bite you to death." Hibari hissed as Tsuna's eyes widened comically.

"N-No please w-wait Hi-Hibari-san!" Tsuna pleaded as Hibari pulled out his tonfas. Tsuna grapped his school back and turned to the only thing he could do. He ran with his arms full of two troublesome children.

* * *

><p>Hibari hid away his tonfas when the brunette herbivore ran away. He rolled his eyes and huffed at the herbivore's reaction. Of course, he can chase down the herbivore and bite him to death. He just chose not to.<p>

Hibari turned and severed the damage once again. When he saw the brunette run to save that annoying cow-child and the Chinese girl, he felt his heart almost stop.

Wait a second, his heart almost stopped? Why? Because the herbivore risked getting himself hurt or possibly _killed_ to save those children? No. He shook his head firmly in denial with a scowl.

Then, why didn't he have any control on his body when he ran to the herbivore and pushed him to the ground? He even covered him with HIS body! Was that an act of caring and worrying for the brunette?

No, he was not worried about that herbivore. He just didn't want his beloved Namimori to have dead bodies lingering on its ground. Yes, that must be it.

But deep down something told him that wasn't half the way to the truth.

What annoyed him further that it felt nice when the little herbivore was under him, he was small, fragile and his body was so soft. It reminded of a cute animal.

A kitten?

No.

A mouse then?

No.

A bunny?

Yes, he smirked. How fitting.

His eyes scanned the place for the third time and he then saw a flower on the ground. He blinked and walked to pick it up. When he did, he saw it was a beautiful purple flower, his favorite color. He closed his eyes and sniffed the smell, it smelt nice and light.

He opened his eyes and stared at the flower who stared back innocently, he looked down at the loose bright orange ribbon. Strange how those two colors managed to bring out their beauty. His eyes traced the end of the ribbon when he caught a letter. He opened the letter as he started reading it when saw his name.

_Hibari-san,_

_Life is so unpredictable. Changes always come along, in big or small ways. I don't know what happened that this sudden change has turned my world upside down. I don't know exactly what it is, it just hit me, but there is something really special about you._

It might be all the things I see on the surface, the things that everyone notices and admires about you, qualities, capabilities and power obviously connected to a strong heart; these things set you apart from everyone else. But it may also be the big things ... the person you really are that I hope to know more someday. And it might also be the little things ... the way you walk and all your actions. I receive so much joy just being able to see a smile in your eyes. If I ever figure out the magic that makes you so special, I'd probably find out that it's a combination of all these things. You are a rare combination of so many special things. You are really amazing.

Inside of me there is a place where my sweetest dreams reside, where my highest hopes are kept alive, where my deepest feelings are felt and where my favorite memories are safe and warm. I find that you're on my mind more often than any other thought. Sometimes I bring you there purposely just to make my day brighter. But more often, you surprise me and find your own ways into my thoughts. There are even times when I am awake; I realize that you've been a part of my dreams. Then during the day, when my imagination is free to run, it takes me into you. I know my thoughts are only reflecting the loving hopes of my heart because whenever they wander, they always take me to you.

_Trust me when I say that our relationship is like an Herbivore being attract to a Carnivore. ._

_But, only the most special things in my world get to come inside my heart and stay. And now, I realize how deeply my life has been touched by you._

Hibari stared and stared at letter in hands with wide eyes. He could not believe this. Is this some kind of joke? He looked down to catch the name of the unfortunate soul who was playing with him only to growl in frustration when he saw the end of the letter was burnt.

He stuffed the letter into his school jacket, ignoring the pleasant feeling that was telling him the letter was not a joke. He strangely felt warm.

Hibari frowned and made his way back to Namimori middle to get Kusakabe and the rest of the discipline comminute to clean off the mess.

The students who were making their way to Namimori middle school stopped dead on their tracks when they saw THE Hibari Kyoya holding a **FLOWER!**

* * *

><p>After he managed to run away from Hibari, he went home scolding Lambo all the way. But of course he was ignored. Once, he reached the house he saw his mother worriedly looking around in the garden for something or rather certain kids.<p>

He couldn't have the heart to be angry at his mother about taking her eyes off them for a few minutes. She was one woman who does the entire house work by herself; she can't possibly just babysit the kids and ignore the house-work.

As he set down the kids and saw his mother relieved smile, he felt all the anger being washed away. He took off his shoes as he went inside to have a glass of water to cease his thirst after all that running.

Since, he decided to wait for Gokudera and Yamamoto to come pick him on their way to school. He made his way up to his room and sat on his bed in a daze. After some minutes later realization hit him at what happened. He calmly took his pillow and buried his face in it then, he screamed his screamed were muffled. When he was done he flipped down on his bed and just laid there.

How bad his luck was. First, Gokudera and Yamamoto then Lambo and I-pin? Why does lady luck hate him so much? He sighed with a pout.

Then, he decided to check up the website again because of the epic fail today. He sat and reached to his laptop under the bed. He then leaned back on the pillow while the laptop opened. He didn't have to wait too long as he found the page he was looking for.

_**The modern way**__: Send an e-mail gift card or text message._

_This is less painful. You don't have to look them in the eye while telling them. But you risk that they may not answer; at least not immediately. Maybe they won't check their email, or may have forgotten their cell phone at home. In case they doesn't answer you, can either assume that they don't want to, or that you are a bit unlucky and their phone was stolen that day! If you can stand the entire waiting thing, you can try something like that._

* * *

><p>Lexi: Aaaaand done! Hope you liked this chapter. I know there are A LOT of grammar mistakes which reminds me. I really need a beta for this fanfic and if anyway would like to help please inform me!<p>

Hibari: Herbivore you are so hopeless. –Rolls his eyes-

Lexi: Hey! I am not..! Okay maybe a little...-Sulks-

Tsuna: -Laughs- Please kindly leave a review, I am sure Lexi-chan will like that as Charismas presents!

Lexi: -Perks up- Yeah that would be so cool! Thanks for bringing that up maybe I should let Hibari kiss you right now as a reward.

Tsuna: HIIIIIEEE! –Blushes darkly-

Hibari: -Eyes Tsuna and smirks-

Lexi: Anyway, thanks for reading and MERRY CHIRSMAS!


End file.
